callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Intervention (weapon)
For the level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS), see Intervention (level). The Intervention is a bolt-action sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In-Game Campaign In Single Player and Special Ops, the Intervention can kill any standard infantry or ghillie sniper with just a single shot to any part of the body, even with a Silencer. It is found with either no attachments, a Silencer, or a Thermal Scope. This is the starting weapon in Just Like Old Times. Multiplayer The Intervention is available for use at level 4, when Create-A-Class is unlocked. The rifle has medium recoil, high damage multipliers, however it has a slow rate of fire and higher sway than other Sniper Rifles. The weapon has a capacity of five rounds in its magazine, and 10 when Extended Mags is attached. In regular game modes, with Stopping Power, the weapon can kill targets in one hit to the head, neck, chest, and stomach, providing the enemy does not have Last Stand, Final Stand, or Painkiller Perks. A headshot however, will still down any enemy without Painkiller. With a Silencer equipped, the weapon needs Stopping Power active to achieve any one hit kills, as damage is reduced. A one-hit kill to the stomach is unattainable while Stopping Power is removed, or while the Intervention has a silencer attached. In Hardcore, the weapon will always neutralize targets without Stopping Power, regardless of attachments, again unless Last Stand, Final Stand or Painkiller is being used by enemies. Due to this fact, other sniper rifles are recommended, as the Intervention's low rate of fire lets it down as other rifles can attain one hit kills while having higher rates of fire and low recoil - as well as higher magazine capacities. Also the Intervention is very popular for quick-scoping because of it's high damage and because it's supposedly more accurate than the other sniper rifles, but with higher amounts of idle sway and all snipers hitting exactly where the crosshairs are accuracy is dependent upon the user. Compared with Other Sniper Rifles The Barrett .50cal shares the same damage stats with the Intervention, but the latter has higher idle sway, longer time to steady the aim, and also has a lower fire rate due to the bolt-action. Compared with the Barrett, the Intervention is somewhat more useful at very long range, due to having lower recoil than the Barrett, allowing the target to stay in the scope after firing, making a follow-up shot should the first not kill, slightly easier. The Barrett's higher recoil however resets faster than the bolt of the Intervention, meaning a second shot can be fired faster. The Barrett's higher magazine capacity and ability to fire rapidly, make it a better choice for close quarters if the player is using any secondary weapon that's not a handgun, as it takes valuable seconds to prepare a secondary to fire. It is a common myth online between players that the Intervention is more accurate than other rifles, due to the fact that it is a bolt-action, and that in the Statistics bars in the Class Creation screen display higher accuracy for it. This however is wrong - all weapons (apart from shotguns) are perfectly accurate to their sights (apart from glitched weapons such as the MG4, the FAL and the M93 Raffica when equipped with a Red Dot Sight). For sniper rifles, this means that the middle of the crosshairs is always where the shot will land. The Intervention actually has the most idle sway while breathing, making it theoretically the least accurate sniper rifle in the game, however, accuracy is decided upon recoil of the gun and how long it takes for each gun's recoil to reset before firing again. The Intervention has less recoil then the Barrett, which leads most players to believe the Intervention is more accurate sniper rifle. However, as mentioned above, the Barrett's sights reset faster than the cycling of the Intervention's bolt, allowing for faster fire when needed. When comparing the recoil of the Barrett and Intervention, the Barrett's recoil is very predictable, but leaves the shooter vulnerable during that time. Additionally, after the recoil has settled, the sway generally prevents an accurate second shot over long range. The Intervention, on the other hand, has unpredictable recoil. It sometimes has medium to almost no recoil at all, but can also sometimes have recoil the same magnitude of the Barrett. This means that there is a larger chance factor in the accuracy and efficiency of using the Intervention to place multiple shots. Statistically, silencing the sniper without Stopping Power is the worst choice for a stealth sniping since all guns take two shots to kill. This can be explained since the recoil is higher than the M21 EBR's while the bolt-action firing mechanism makes it much harder to kill someone than that of the Barrett .50cal. This weapon is often favored by "quick-scopers" and for no-scoping. However, while many believe this to be the best sniper for it, again due to it's unique bolt-action mechanism, it is infact the worst. This can be explained by the fact all sniper rifles have the same hip-fire accuracy, and thus the bullets hitting are chance. During the time it takes the Intervention to fire one bullet and load the next, a trigger happy sniper using another could in fact unload a 'whole '''magazine in the same time, meaning a player using the Barrett .50 Cal, WA2000 or even the M21 EBR has a higher chance of getting a kill, not depending on skill. Advantages of using the Intervention *Smaller magazines mean it is easier to unlock the respective challenge for not missing any shots. *The Intervention has a generally lower recoil than the Barrett .50 Cal. *The Intervention's reload time is lower, and can also be Reload Canceled. Advantages of using the Barrett .50cal *The Barrett .50 Cal has a larger magazine of 10 compared to the Intervention's magazine of 5. *Although higher, the .50cal's recoil is much more predictable and resets faster. *The .50 Cal fires semi-automatically, making it more ideal for missed shots. *The .50 Cal has a much lower sway than the Intervention. *The .50 Cal has higher bullet penetration. *The .50 Cal steadies faster. Weapon Attachments *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Image:Intervention 6.png|The Intervention. Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule Interventionr.JPG|Reloading the Intervention Tips *The Intervention works best on long-range maps such as Wasteland or Afghan. *It is easy to achieve the Perfectionist Challenge, since the gun only has five rounds in the magazine and is the earliest available sniper rifle in Create-a-Class. Trivia *The Intervention makes a different noise in multiplayer than it does in Single Player or Special Ops. This does not apply when using a silencer. *In multiplayer, on the bottom right of the HUD, the visual representation of the Intervention's magazine is the same as all other ''Modern Warfare 2 sniper rifles. In the Single Player and Special Ops modes, this visual is shown as five cartridges, like the bolt-action sniper rifles of ''Call of Duty 4'' and the bolt-action rifles of'' Call of Duty: World at War''. *On the side, writing says "C-975 INTERVENTION MOD-D type." *In the Create-a-Class picture, it shows the Intervention sporting a dark gray camo, but during gameplay, it has a somewhat beige standard finish. *The Intervention's Heartbeat Sensor appears to be smaller than others. This is because the gun is quite large so to make the Heartbeat Sensor appear realistic they would have to make the gun/attachment look smaller *The Intervention is the only sniper rifle to have its bipod in the un-folded position. All the other sniper rifles have folded bipods. *The Intervention has an AN/PEQ-2A infrared laser mounted on the top. It is removed when an ACOG Scope is mounted, presumably not to block the user's view. *The Intervention is the only prefered sniper for quick scoping. (Barrett is also used but not much.) Video 350px|left Category:Bolt-Action Rifles